User blog:Safiye Choson/Joke theory: Chloe Price was on extreme diet on BtS.
Before you read: I heavily depended on Chloe's Messages for checking times. I played BtS from the beginning few days ago, and I chose to say "Dad was a good man." to Joyce. And as we know Chloe said "Nah, I'll just... grab something later." because she hated the thing I don't know named 'pot roast', but she met with girl-kisser and never-kisser who played tabletop, talked about true love, found Little Miss Sunshine’s belt instead of grab something. So at this point, I was beginning to wonder about Chloe's other meals. Was she on a extreme diet, or that breakfast was one exception? Here’s my little research. If we can ignore prologue and epilogue, BtS covers the event from May 7th's morning to May 9th's afternoon. So Chloe should have had a eight meals. (Chloe sent her last text to Damon at 3:31 PM) May 7th's breakfast I mentioned earlier about this. The only possibility that Chloe had breakfast was she went to cafeteria after she came out from the Dressing Room, but Chloe said "I was born to ditch." or "It's awesome.", not "Sorry, but I’m starving.". May 7th's lunch First, it is unlikely that there was any snack bar around the Overlook Park or American Rust, unless the bar was located at the center of the forest. Picnic Couple, who brought their own food, support this. Second, it was almost sunset when the two girls backed from park and found junkyard, which means they skipped lunch together. May 7th's dinner When Chloe awoke from a dream and returned to the park, it was "Night", which means dinnertime has already past. Also, the time when Rachel texted to Chloe, which she sent after she made into her home, was 1 AM. From these, we could know that two girls didn't just skipped lunch, but dinner too. May 8th's breakfast It was 10:23 AM when Rachel texted to Chloe just after the Wells meeting, and it means the meeting was at about 10:00 AM, also infer that Chloe had enough time for breakfast. She must've eaten as much as hella I believe, and was definitely not a 'pot roast'. May 8th's lunch We can see Chloe didn't have any money, credit card, or something expensive in her pocket when Step Ladder ordered her to empty her pocket, which means she couldn't have a lunch(Chloe's line in Episode 3, "Not that I have any coins anyway" supports this truth). I believe Little Miss Perfect should have brought some foods or money with clothes. May 8th's dinner Chloe surely had this in Amber House. Well... only until Drama Queen smashed dining table with salad bowl. And that dinner was uncomfortable time for Chloe I think, so she must still have been hella hungry when Rachel said "Why can't you just tell me the fucking truth?!". May 9th's breakfast It was about 7 AM when Chloe made it into her room, and was before the breakfast time. So it would be safe to believe that she fixed her truck instead of having breakfast. May 9th's lunch It was about 9 AM when Rachel attacked a psycho with two-by-four according to Frank("I'll meet you in the junkyard in two hours."), and was about 3 PM when Chloe entered DA's office according to Drew/Mikey's text and Chloe's first text to Damon. So this means Chloe skipped her meal again because she copped up in a hospital for almost six hours. I believe this was the reason she wanted chocolate bar and pudding so badly, but these are snack and desert, not main dish. Make a long story short: May 7th’s breakfast: Nope. May 7th’s lunch: Hardly. May 7th’s dinner: Rachel over Dinner. May 8th’s breakfast: Hella yes! (and hella no to pot roast) May 8th’s lunch: Fuck off, Rachel. May 8th’s dinner: My food! May 9th’s breakfast: Truck-fixing time. May 9th’s lunch: Hospital time. + Gimme my chocolate and pudding. Make a short story hella short: "Chloe freaking Price: the most hungry girlie in Arrrr-cadia Bay." Category:Blog posts